


Temptation Waits

by GunBunnyCentral



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena doesn't mean to be a tease...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation Waits

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme.
> 
> Prompt: Warehouse 13, Helena/Myka, orgasm denial

_You come on like a drug -_  
 _I just can't get enough._  
 _I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more..._  
  
 _And there's so much at stake,_  
 _I can't afford to waste -_  
 _I never needed anybody like this before..._  
  
Garbage, _Temptation Waits_  
  
********************  
  
Helena doesn't mean to be a tease - not this time, anyway, though God knows she's good at it when she chooses to be - but she just can't help herself. It isn't about control or dominance, or even reward and punishment - it's simply a need she has no control over.  
  
The truth is that there's just something about Myka hovering on the verge of orgasm that Helena finds addictive, something in Myka's eyes and expression in those few seconds prior to release that acts on Helena like some drug she can't get enough of.  
  
Once - in a fit of gloriously divine madness - Helena had decided to see just how long she could gorge herself on that sensation. She'd managed to keep Myka on the verge of climax for a full day before a momentary lapse in attention lost her the game.  
  
Myka's revenge for Helena's failure - to fully explain the rules of their little venture, and then to maintain the upper hand once those rules were known - had been a thing of beauty. Unlike Helena, Myka's focus had never wavered once as she'd danced them both along that razor's edge, and Helena had endured three whole days of Myka's carefully calculated attentions before finally begging to be allowed her release.  
  
That orgasm had been a mixture of pleasure and (mostly) pain that offered no real satisfaction, and Helena, even knowing herself completely outmatched, had found that she adored every moment of it.  
  
Myka had taken pity on Helena after that, and they'd worked out an arrangement of sorts to ensure that Helena got her 'fix' in a way that was a little gentler on them both.  
  
That arrangement is almost a game in and of itself, actually, appealing to their mutually competitive natures.  
  
Helena - absent any compelling reason to rush things - is allowed to take her time building Myka up to the first orgasm of any given session, delaying it for as long as she likes. The catch is that letting Myka linger beyond the agreed time limit means she's owed a second orgasm before she'll lay a single finger on Helena.  
  
Tonight is no different than any other night since they established those rules. Helena is indulging her obsession, nimble artificer's fingers sliding in and out of Myka in a torturously slow rhythm as her thumb lazily circles Myka's clit.  
  
Using her hands instead of lips and tongue allows Helena to observe the entirety of Myka's response, which is exactly why it has rapidly become a favorite.  
  
Myka writhes under her touch as Helena uses her free hand to toy with Myka's nipples. Helena can tell that Myka is almost gone now - she can even tell exactly how close to that edge Myka is just by the flush of her skin, the pattern of her breathing, the pace of the heartbeat thudding under her palm.  
  
The green of Myka's eyes is almost lost to the dilation of her pupils, and Helena knows that she has her right where she wants her. "Now, darling..."  
  
The words aren't a command so much as a plea, and Myka obliges by coming apart as Helena watches, fingers continuing to move in their earlier rhythm.  
  
Myka in the throes of orgasm is almost as addictive as Myka on the verge of orgasm, so Helena continues watching until the aftershocks fade. Then she settles herself between Myka's legs, tongue stroking and probing and tasting until a second orgasm hits Myka so hard and fast that it leaves her breathless.  
  
Helena's never once broken their agreement, but she's also never failed to offer up the forfeit anyway...


End file.
